


my only temptation

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: George always knew how to make Dream excited. Always knew exactly what to do. But the two never finished what they started.Until the temptation was simply too much for Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	my only temptation

**Author's Note:**

> beware: there is literally like no plot in this 
> 
> (i would write this with plot and might actually do it at some point but right now I'm supposed to be studying for my exam tomorrow and i don't have that much time but i just wanted to write something)

It was impossible to look away. Impossible to do anything but think of him.

George just lay there, pretending to be innocent.

"You know damn well what you're doing, George," quickly said Dream, letting out a desperate sigh. "You know that you're my only weak spot."

George laughed lightly. "If that's true, then what are you still doing there. I'm waiting."

The couch didn't exactly fit the definition of comfortable, but George made it seem as if it was the best thing he had ever lay on.

Dream thought about his options for a short minute, then realized that there was no point in putting off the inevitable. George was too much of a tease to not be fucked senseless.

He made his way to the boy and immediately took of George's clothes, staying fully dressed himself. "You have to know what you're doing to me, George. There is nothing that tempts me as much as you do. You're my only temptation."

George laughed, obviously pleased with the excitement he filled Dream with. He was excited himself but there was no way anyone could ever reach the level of excitement that Dream was at at that moment.

The latter pulled off his pants and underwear, revealing the big bulge in his pants. He laughed lightly when he saw George's eyes light up.

George immediately leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on the tip of Dream's cock. He giggled lightly when he saw Dream roll his eyes back. "You like this, don't you?"

"Of course I do," laughed Dream. "But if you don't do anything about it soon then I'll be mad."

George paused for a second, a smirk still resting on his face but Dream misinterpreted that.

"Don't worry, I won't be mad, but I really need you to take care of this right now."

George laughed lightly before wrapping his lips around the tip of Dream's cock, licking the precome with his tongue. He then wrapped his fingers around the base of Dream's cock and started to stroke it lightly, receiving soft moans from Dream.

The latter fought the urge to put his hands on the back of George's head and fuck him senseless. There was just something distracting about having George take control for once - even if he wasn't exactly dominating Dream.

It wasn't long until George moved on from just the tip of Dream's cock. He started by taking in Dream's entire cock before pulling away almost immediately to be able to catch some breath. He then smiled, doing it again, for much longer this time around.

Touching the back of George's throat made Dream moan loudly, but he quickly covered his own mouth in order to prevent anyone from hearing it.

George pulled away for a moment and looked up. "Don't worry about it, Dream. If anyone hears us then good for them. I'm sure they would enjoy this if they were in our positions."

The sentence made Dream laugh, but only for a split second before George took his cock in his mouth again.

Dream finally thrust into George's mouth, breaking the little spell of dominance that George had over him. He quickly realized that he missed being in control and thrust in the boy's mouth a few more times, leaving him gasping for air before pulling away. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I should've asked."

"Don't worry," said George after he caught his breath. "I loved that."

A smile appeared on Dream's face. "So it doesn't bother you if I still want to do this?"

George shook his head. "Not at all. I'd be happy if you would."

Dream laughed lightly, placing his hand under George's chin. "If ever you want to stop, you tell me. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

George nodded and it wasn't long before Dream was thrusting in his mouth, rolling his eyes backward before letting George breathe in intervals of a few seconds. And it sure wasn't much longer before he was nearing the edge.

He pulled away and placed his hand around his cock firmly, stroking it at a fast pace. George didn't even have time to realize what was going on before the white liquid covered his face entirely.

He laughed, both in shock and pleasure before wiping some of it off with his fingers and licking it. "It tastes good," he pointed out before laying down.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://bluebrownskies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
